The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and a stator flange for dynamoelectric machines. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to an integrated stator flange assembly including a preformed flux shield which is inserted into a mould into which the stator flange is cast. The resulting integrated stator flange assembly may provide for increased strength, magnetic permeability, and improved thermal conductivity and electrical resistivity.
Flux shields have been used in dynamoelectric machines (e.g., electric generators) to divert stray flux away from the stator core clamping flange and the stator core end laminations. These shields are traditionally formed of a conductive material, which enables a current to be circulated through the shield, thereby repelling stray flux from the shielded members. Current flux shields are formed separately from the members that they shield, and attached to the dynamoelectric machine after formation.